


Nature's Healing

by Kissanminttu



Category: Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Elf ears are important to me ok, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Shameless Smut, Violence, and so is this ship, non-canon, sylvanas is taller than jaina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissanminttu/pseuds/Kissanminttu
Summary: The human sighed.Without much thinking she cupped some water to her hands and caressed Sylvanas. Windrunner’s long ears twitched adorably at the surprising touch. Jaina held back a smile. Her hands ran simultaneously on both sides, first drawing the shape of the Banshee Queen’s arms and shoulders. Sylvanas possessed a fine frame of combined softness and strenght, trained to bear the task of a swift archer.Resting there in perfect tranquility, even a feared leader like her looked beautiful.





	1. Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> Sylvanas has taken over my mind, not giving me rest until I produced something about her and Jaina. Thank you for stopping by my fic. I'm a bit nervous about it as I haven't written of the Warcraft universe before, though this doesn't have about anything to do with the canon. :^) I would love to hear your thoughts in the comments. I wish you a pleasant reading. ♡

Tall straws of grass wavered. A powerful spell intruded the secluded place of lush nature. Only the trees were to witness how two figures were brought to safety by the runes. An unlikely pair of many opposites, yet the other was heavily depended on the other. It was Sylvanas Windrunner’s body that thudded down on the soft ground. No skin left unscarred, the Banshee Queen coiled in pain. Beasts had ravaged her armor into torn pieces that barely held together. Despite the physical torment, the most injured was her consciousness, as she had to bear it all: her own incapacity.

The frenzy of the battlefield had vanished into thin air. As the cries of warhorns and cannons were replaced by silence, Sylvanas thought she had lost her sense of hearing. The horrified Warchief saw a roof of bright stars watching her. Her cognition was breaking apart: the smothering scent of black smoke had swept away as well.

“ _Shh,_ ” the other arrived bent next to the wailing undead. “You are safe now,” consoled the voice of Jaina Proudmoore, her hands reaching to weigh down the ailing. In the glowing gaze of the Banshee Queen, furious rage and misery fought each other. Where had the sorceress taken her?

“Do not fight me, Lady Windrunner. You know it’s useless.” The undead limbs were out of strength, yet Sylvanas managed to grab the mage’s arm. The hold quickly weakened into a bare touch.

“D-Don’t,” the undead Queen rasped out. Jaina was removing the woman’s cloak, attentive to the long ears of the elf. The left one was missing its tip, making the ears uneven. Sylvanas had been defeated. She wished to vanish; wherever she could, but far away from this wretched universe.

“K-Kill me, sorc-sorceress _, now_ ,” the desperate undead demanded, for the Forsaken Queen did not beg even on the edge of perish. The mage didn’t listen to her.

Jaina Proudmoore stripped the Banshee Queen from what remained of her crimson armor. Half of a shoulder pad passed silently to the ground, its menacing skulls deformed. Scrappy chestplate soiled the grass with dirt from another land. Her bitten vambraces and gloves followed. Jaina freed the injured body as carefully as she could. Open cuts of swords and arrows lay everywhere on the elven woman, but her undead flesh barely bled.

“I… Don’t deserve… mercy, Jaina,” Sylvanas held the mage’s fingers in her uncovered hand. White bone grinned from her wrist. Agony conquered the Queen’s face. Her long eyebrows were drawn downward. She was crying without tears. She did not seek salvation. The human looked straight into the elf’s eyes and squeezed her icy hand.

“You don’t decide that,” Jaina told her.

Sylvanas was a good deal taller than the mage. Her limp body was hard to move for Jaina, but their objective was not far. Nature’s sacred pond, a fountain of healing, lay right beside them. Jaina didn’t intend to merge with the water herself, as she was fully clothed, but the weight of incapacitated Sylvanas made her trip on her feet.

Sylvanas entered the pool back first, expecting the collision only add to her hurting. The pain never arrived. The fountain ate her whole build. Her head sank deep into the mysterious water.

The Forsaken Queen felt instantly nurtured. Healing was rushing to every bit of her body like thunderbolts. It was almost as if she was feeding on pure life energy. Never had she gathered strength like this. The water embraced her like the fondest of lovers. For a spark of time, peace lullabied her Forsaken mind. A glimpse of rebirth.

The Banshee Queen opened her eyes below the water, only to find Jaina Proudmoore’s blue gaze staring at her from proximity. Sylvanas captured the woman’s waist and directed the two on the surface. Jaina gasped soundly for air as their heads popped up.

“Oh God…” Jaina’s drenched clothing was heavy. Her toes didn’t reach the bottom of the pool. As Jaina tossed around the white hairs that had escaped her thick braid, she found the undead elf suddenly grinning.

“Are you alright, Windrunner?” Jaina smiled softly, though she could see that the magical fountain had already improved the Banshee Queen’s condition.

“Aren’t you a curious being, Jaina Proudmoore,” Sylvanas mused. Her blonde hair draped on the sides of her face. She could see the human having trouble with the garments that were pulling her downwards, so the elf yanked the woman closer to the border of the pond, where she had found a place to sit.

“You weren’t supposed to save me, you know that right, Lady Jaina?” Sylvanas made her sit on the elf’s lap. The mage was unsure of the move but didn’t show much resistance. The closer she was, the better she could see how even the tiniest of scars were visibly healing on the blue skin.

“You have suffered enough for this lifetime…” Jaina’s voice was gentle. _My suffering will only continue now_ , the undead Queen thought, but let the sentence remain behind her lips. There was no need to make the woman purposely feel bad about her actions… Despite them being overall confusing to Sylvanas. The Horde was stronger with the Banshee Queen. What was the human’s motive?

“I’m grateful for your deeds, Lady Jaina,” Sylvanas took the mage’s hand away from the braid Jaina had just opened. Windrunner pressed her still bruised lips onto Jaina’s knuckles. The human’s face was heated up by the water, but now a different shade of red painted the mage’s cheeks.

“You should… Drop down for a couple more times, so that the effect quickly reaches your upper body too,” Jaina was avoiding looking at the shapely nudity before her. Now that the elf had properly gained back the control of her body and mind, the tension between the two was different.

“I am rather comfortable right now,” Sylvanas shrugged her shoulders, closing her gaze for relaxation. She didn’t fully trust the human, but the dreamy atmosphere was forcing her to drop her guard. Sylvanas held the mage by the waist. She wouldn’t be going anywhere. In a normal pond Jaina would’ve felt great discomfort in her clothes, but the healing magic was too strong to let her experience any kind of illness.

The human sighed. Without much thinking she cupped some water to her hands and caressed Sylvanas. Windrunner’s long ears twitched adorably at the surprising touch. Jaina held back a smile. Her hands ran simultaneously on both sides, first drawing the shape of the Banshee Queen’s arms and shoulders. Sylvanas possessed a fine frame of combined softness and strength, trained to bear the task of a swift archer.

Resting there in perfect tranquility, even a feared leader like her looked beautiful.

Jaina brought water to the elf’s collarbones, spreading the warm drops around Sylvanas’ neck. She endorsed the blue skin with gentle rubbing. The undead tucked her head a bit to the side, exposing her neck where she wanted more caresses. Jaina was worried of the ear that was still missing its end-half. Would it affect the Lady’s hearing? Jaina reached to delicately touch the snapped unit between two fingers.

The closeness between their faces had gone completely unnoticed by her, until the undead Queen’s lips tasted her own. It was the most tender of kisses, only a brief brush. Jaina didn’t feel disturbed or scared, which surprised her the most.  It was as if something reassured her that this could mean nothing unfortunate. Jaina didn’t pull her head away.

“For my gratitude,” Sylvanas whispered.

Her fierce gaze had opened but closed again as the human sought her mouth for another experiment of a kiss. Had anybody ventured on the Banshee Queen’s lips before? By them you couldn’t tell she was undead. Her skin had turned warm in the fountain. Jaina realized the everlasting wartimes had made her forget how the delicate intertwine felt like. The two shared one or two... perhaps three… or four more kisses, reaching for each other’s lips by turns.

“You _must_ stop harassing my ear, Jaina,” Lady Windrunner suddenly groaned then, subtly shaking her head in a very annoyed manner, eyebrows crunched together.

“Oh,” shame colored Jaina’s face, “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize…” the mage plopped her hand back into the hazy water. The moment had captured her very essence. It was more than dangerous to forget everything like that. Especially in the company of somebody like Sylvanas Windrunner.

“I must leave the pool now, the warmth is getting to my head,” Jaina attempted to shift from her position, but Sylvanas’ grip didn’t let her. “You are free to leave as well,” Jaina added, finding her struggling pointless.

“To help the heat, we should start with your clothing,” the elf woman was already fingering the leather clasp of her cloak. Sylvanas didn’t listen to Jaina telling her she didn’t need any healing in the first place.  With the navy-blue drapery removed around her thin frame, Jaina felt ten times lighter. She was hesitant about this idea, but once again… Let Sylvanas have her way. The elven woman might have as well put her under a spell. Jaina prayed that was not the case.

“And after all, it is only fair, as you stripped me down too,” Sylvanas justified her actions, slackening Jaina’s corset and inching away her jacket, so smoothly that you could’ve mistaken her to have done it many times before. Piece by piece the Dark Lady threw Jaina’s fabrics among the abundant grass.

“Human beauty,” Sylvanas examined Jaina’s bare form with brave eyes. There was something in humans that made them more delicious than any other race. Was it their warmth and softness? Their strong will to live in that squishy physique? Their ability to sense everything on their skin?

Jaina tried to cover breasts until she had lowered herself properly, so that the pink peaks only peeked occasionally on the water’s bubbly surface.  

“You’re beautiful too,” Jaina admitted.

“Not the way I wish I was,” Sylvanas huffed dryly, “Not anymore.” But that was enough of the subject. Sylvanas wasn’t here to grief. Well… She didn’t know what she was here for, but it was an exciting occasion. Potential of something new hung in the air. The human was at least as curious about Sylvanas as the elf was about her.

“Could you touch me again?” Sylvanas asked kindly. No mirth or trickery were hidden in the tone.

“I—” Jaina was taken aback by the firm benevolence, “your shoulders?”

Sylvanas nodded.

Jaina started similar kind of caressing as before. Refusal didn’t seem to even cross her mind, though the Queen had made no threats so far. The willingness of the sorceress was promising. Red pair of eyes followed the movements on her skin. Sylvanas enjoyed every stroke… The calming path of fingers tracing up and down.

“I haven’t felt anybody’s touch like this… There is magic in you, Lady Proudmoore,” Sylvanas was about to close her eyes for another time.

“What do you mean, my Queen?” Jaina was startled by her own mistake, meanwhile the Dark Lady acquired a smug smirk.

“Your Queen… I wouldn’t mind that,” she took Jaina’s chin in a hold of two fingers. “I don’t quite feel everything… Gentle touches… They go unnoticed by me,” Sylvanas explained. It was a feature of the undead. Jaina’s fingertips tickled the underside of the elf’s jaw.

“But your touch… I feel every brush, every caress… All of them,” Sylvanas’ soft-voiced murmuring continued. The sorceress told Sylvanas her assumption: enhanced sensitivity was probably part of the fountain's magic. Jaina hadn’t expected Windrunner to have a side without pretense. The usual intimidation that haunted her aura… Where was it now? Had it dribbled down her dampened hair and diffused into the sapphire water?

Jaina brought her face forward, the elven woman’s fingers still pinching her chin. She locked her lips with the darker pair, more generously than before. Sylvanas accepted the action and cherished their shared gift by chaste movements of her lips. Jaina’s skin felt hot against hers. It wasn’t enough that she was unusually warm at the moment. Sylvanas could never reach the warmth of the living.

The women’s lips glided sweetly together, neither of them rushing away. Jaina thought her ways of kissing were nothing to brag about, but Sylvanas didn’t seem to mind. Perhaps she enjoyed the modest exploration. The mage’s hands had wandered to the sides of Sylvanas’ face again, thumbs fondling the area near her ears.

Jaina was the first to pry her tongue between the Dark Lady’s lips, flavored with shyness even then. The stay of the pink tongue was so brief that it had Sylvanas chuckling.

“You can do better than that, darling.” Sylvanas dared her with a pull on Jaina’s lower lip.

“Will you assure me I won’t get bitten?” Jaina gestured towards the discovered fangs of the elven woman. Her question amused Sylvanas.

“Is that your greatest fear, sorceress?” A rough hand of icy blue skin travelled in Jaina’s hair. “You are located on the lap of the Banshee Queen and you ask not to be _bitten_?” The human was equipped with unfortunately poor imagination, if biting was the worst thing she could see Sylvanas doing to her.

“Besides, I don’t think you know what you are talking about, Lady Jaina.”

With those words Sylvanas Windrunner nuzzled her face on the croon of Jaina’s neck. The elf launched a mixed attack of nibbles and kisses, stirred into an arousing combination. Her dark tongue ran between these loving errands, giving a lick to every tugged spot. She aided Jaina’s head with her hand, leaning more snuggly against the small mage. Sylvanas was skillful with her mouth; she knew thoroughly how squishy the humans were. They pursued overwhelming pleasure, but their skin had to be tended with care. However, the woman wouldn’t leave the place without Sylvanas’ mark. Assisted by her teeth and tongue, the Banshee Queen sucked on Jaina’s heated flesh.

“Sto-Stop it,” Jaina’s resistance fell weak as the subtle moan following her words exposed her. “It’s silly, anyways.” The mage’s sigh of relief rang lovely in Sylvanas’ ears as her mouth eased the hold on the mortal flesh.

“If you want to place a mark on me, you need to do it _outside_ the healing pool, Windrunner,” a shy smile of merry played on Jaina’s lips.

“My, my,” Sylvanas studied the mage’s curious expression, “I shall remember this advice.”

The Queen poked Jaina’s nose with her own, before burying her face on the unattended side of Jaina’s sweet neck. The elf’s ear was being tickled by uneven blows of air. The mage was trying to hold back her breath, as if to keep it hidden from Sylvanas that she was enjoying her treatment. The Dark Lady’s lips seemed to already have discovered her favorite spots. The kisses ran soundly along Jaina’s soft jawline, all the way to her ear. From there Sylvanas returned to her lips. Jaina was granted a proud smooch.

“Don’t hold yourself back. Your body has already revealed me everything you want.” Without a warning, Sylvanas flicked the hardened nipple of Jaina’s other breast. Unconsciously to herself, the mage had climbed more out of the water, trying to reach a higher position than the tall elf.

“I can keep a secret,” Sylvanas stated while wearing a satisfied smile. The Banshee Queen wasn’t denied from pressing a fingertip to the eager peak of Jaina’s chest. A circular motion stroked her.

“Can you, Lady Jaina?”

♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the cuties are out of my system. How did you like it? What was your favourite part? More will follow... :')


	2. Release

The evening hadn’t proceeded according to Jaina’s hypothesis. The Queen hadn’t healed up and asked to be returned to her kingdom. Neither had she spat out a single threat or assaulted Jaina. Sylvanas didn’t seem interested in taking her as a hostage either. Her actions were opposite to Jaina’s predictions. Even the most skilled of prophets would’ve had a difficult time actualizing the moment the two had become entangled in.

Jaina hadn’t even considered other females as possibilities… Not before she had been sat legs spread to one’s lap. The sapphire water chattered quietly as the elven woman cradled her breasts. Jaina was bugged by the fact that Sylvanas was more thrilled about decorating Jaina’s upper body with kisses than anything around the elf. Greater matters than _her_ demanded the Queen’s attention.

“Why aren’t you asking anything, Windrunner?” Jaina presented. She let her thumb trace along the permanent tear of darkness on the Queen’s high cheek.

“Do you have a thing for ears, Lady Jaina?” Sylvanas asked. Her mouth chased Jaina’s hand and she managed to slip the index finger between her lips.

“Th-That is not…” Jaina’s words were interrupted by thoughts of guilty arousal as Sylvanas twisted her tongue around the digit. She sucked dearly on it, all while her mirthful stare gave Jaina’s eyes no rest. For such a mere act it sent an awfully great amount of tinglies rushing in Jaina.

“What I meant...” Jaina withdrew her finger, trying to stay strong-willed. Considering the undead still held palmfuls of Jaina’s breasts, the help was poor. The Dark Lady lifted the mage’s heavy bosom, feeling the roundness mould according to her liking. Jaina’s nipples waited erect, welcoming Sylvanas’ thumbs to rub them.

“Don’t you wish to know anything of the place, for example?” The blushing human asked.

“It appears to me that you’ve found a safe corner in this world of conflicts. My time with willing humans of your beauty is rather… Limited. I’d rather focus on that, Lady Jaina.” Sylvanas briefly explained. Her head bent lower as the Queen wished her mouth to flirt with Jaina’s front.

“I don’t… U-Uhm,” the human saw Sylvanas’ puckered lips creeping downwards on her right breast, sharp fangs gracing her skin. “I don’t see women that way.”

Sylvanas’ snort mocked her. Jaina felt such embarrassment it showed as hurt on her face. It was only the truth… And not to mention that she hadn’t fancied _anybody_ for god knows how long.

“ _Ah_ , don’t look like that, my sweet,” Sylvanas’ fingers rose quickly to her jaw and she guided their faces to a brief kiss. “You meant to tell me that you haven’t been with a woman before, didn’t you?” Sylvanas studied the mage’s reserved eyes. She wanted the brightness to return in them.

“Or would you like me to stop?” Not counting her thighs, Sylvanas removed all physical contact she had with the woman, letting her arms subside under the water. Jaina’s reaction pleased her.

“No, please, _don’t_ ,” the human reached to place Sylvanas’ hands back to her bust. The heavenly treatment couldn’t end yet. “Just… Don’t expect anything great of me.”

By Jaina’s experience, she mainly knew how to lie still or handle something the elven woman didn’t own… Of course, she had touched herself when she had the time and need (which weren’t that often, to be honest…) but she doubted that would help her with a Queen.  Sylvanas couldn’t understand the pressure troubling the human.

“You act as if I had asked you to do something,” Sylvanas murmured, head bowing back to the mage’s ivory chest. She wasted no time, lips broadly capturing Jaina’s mound. Her tongue greeted the mage’s nipple, only tenderly swirling around it and its soft-colored surroundings.

“I think you wouldn’t have stopped anyways…” Jaina shifted an arm behind Sylvanas to support her actions by pressing her head and kneading her hair. The Banshee Queen was nestling her face between Jaina’s breasts. She pushed the plumps by their sides, aggressively trying to get buried in the softness. Sylvanas was not only immersed, but also impressed by the luscious bosom. The mage’s skin had a lovely scent of something sea-like. Naming it was hard.

“You’re right in that, I wouldn’t have,” Sylvanas answered when her busy mouth separated from Jaina’s skin. It aroused Jaina to see the undead Queen feast on her with passion. Sylvanas’ moist lips and nifty fingers played with her nipples so thoroughly that she couldn’t keep quiet, though Jaina wasn’t fond of being loud. Her chest’s huffing only grew, encouraging Sylvanas to stimulate her further. A lustful whine made her horniness even more evident. She couldn’t get her mind around the fact that Lady Sylvanas Windrunner was pleasuring her.

The elven ears flinched as Jaina interrupted the Queen. She brought Sylvanas into a kiss of desperate hunger. My, how she had missed being touched. Drool slipped out of Jaina’s mouth as her tongue delved into the fanged mouth. Sylvanas hugged the woman closer, hands finding the mage’s buttocks. Jaina was lifted a bit upwards. Their mouths nursed each other, the Queen letting Jaina’s tongue wrestle with hers.

Sylvanas smiled with half-closed eyelids when Jaina had to soon stop to breathe. Air wasn’t as important to the undead. Sylvanas had a brief moment to think about how gorgeous the overwhelmed sorceress looked with her reddened cheeks and sweaty forehead, until Jaina closed the space between their faces for another time. Jaina’s kisses were full of generosity. Her mouth gaped bravely as she hunted for the Forsaken Lady’s lips. The mage tried to ignore the feeling of her ass being groped, because the thought embarrassed her. Sylvanas was exploring the area nails first. She tended the skin like soft dough.

“S-So,” Jaina cleared her throat, “human females are of your taste, then?” She needed a moment of gathering herself together.

“Not necessarily,” grinning Sylvanas responded. She might as well be honest with the human. “Rather few appeal to me that way. Feel honored, Lady Proudmoore.”

“Do I _arouse_ you?” Jaina asked unbelievingly. The elf raised her eyebrows. “I mean—I don’t even know… Can the undead… Get that way?” For a fact she knew that reproduction was out of question for the undead. So, wouldn’t it be somewhat logical....

Had the human started some game with Sylvanas? Her expression read that she was being serious… As in truly not having any idea. She must’ve seemed like a complete imbecile, but Jaina hadn’t solved was the Forsaken Queen all over her as a thank you for saving her or perhaps because she wanted to humiliate the mage in the end?

“Hmm,” Sylvanas acted thoughtful. If the human hadn’t already acknowledged it, “Perhaps you should find that out.”

Jaina worried she had ruined the moment when the Dark Lady shifted in her place, pushing Jaina away so she had to support herself in the water. The elf tugged Jaina’s abandoned clothing closer to the grassy edge and rose from the pool. The mellow water stripped from the Banshee Queen’s body like a silky dress.

“I’m sorry, Sylvanas. That might have come off as rude—” Jaina floundered in the middle of the small fountain, words faltering until Sylvanas silenced her by shushing. The proud elf took her place on the verge of the pond. The soaked dress laid under her. Keeping the blue knees together, Sylvanas leaned closer to her thighs.

“Come here,” a signaling finger enticed Jaina. Jaina scrambled right before the Lady’s knees, eyes looking up to her companion’s face. Jaina brushed her lips on the undead’s knee in an apologizing manner. The Queen came to drag a lightly scratching fingernail across the human’s cheek.

“Open your mouth,” Sylvanas words weren’t a question. Jaina did as told, lowered eyes expressing modesty.

Two slender fingers of the elven woman were gifted to her mouth. Sylvanas placed them on the human’s tongue, curling her fingertips to feel the muscle’s curious surface. Jaina’s tongue slunk between the pair, taking up an overall embrace of the units. Slowly kicking her legs in the depths of water, Jaina suckled on the Banshee Queen, cheeks moving inwards. The elven woman’s hand was great in size.

The satisfaction on Sylvanas’ face went unnoticed by the mage’s closed eyes. The human’s mouth was like a steamy cave of fluids bordered by puny teeth. Sylvanas pinched the shifting tongue between her fingers before pulling the moistened pair out.

It was time for her to draw back and let the human closer to her. The forest scenery drew her outlines as she bent backwards, elbows supporting her posture. Jaina, who had clung to the Queen’s legs, had to let go of the other. The strong thighs parted, revealing Jaina something not many had laid eyes upon. Her heart had already skipped more than enough beats, but the daring act completely overwhelmed the poor thing.

“This isn’t a good idea, I can’t—” her blabbering started.

“Watch closely,” Sylvanas Windrunner instructed her. How could she possibly look into another woman like that? And _closely_? From the corners of her eyes she saw Sylvanas bringing the two fingers, that previously explored the mage’s mouth, to pet her bare center.

“Are you paying attention, human?” Sylvanas’ voice was stern. Insubordination made her impatient. “No need to be shy now, you will be much closer to me in a matter of seconds,” she smirked.

Jaina swallowed hard. If she didn’t do it, she would be forced to do it. She didn’t know what was holding her back the most. It wasn’t that the requested action appealed as unpleasant to her but had more to do with the nerve of it. And her lack of knowledge… Jaina liked to be well-read on the subjects she encountered, always beforehand if possible.

Slowly but steadily the human reached closer, head finding its place between the Queen’s muscular thighs. Sylvanas ran her fingers between her outer folds, Jaina noticing their dark color to match the Queen’s nipples. Was it shaved or naturally like that, Jaina didn’t know, but the Lady’s place was much prettier than hers.

“This is my favorite spot,” Jaina watched Sylvanas’ fingers applying pressure to a certain place on her vulva, little bit left from her clitoris. The Queen sighed a notable breath of air.  “You don’t need to be gentle,” Sylvanas noted, voice melted soft. Jaina blushed as Sylvanas tickled the spot between the mage’s eyebrows.

Sylvanas leaned farther, leaving Jaina to take care of her. The Queen added that Jaina was welcome to cling to her however she pleased, the archer would be able to support her in any case.

Jaina climbed closer until there was no centimeters left between her face and the royal flower.

“Nobody has done this to me,” Jaina’s whimper travelled to Sylvanas’ ears. She couldn’t believe the sorceress still had something to say.

“I am not interested in your previous experience,” the Banshee Queen rolled her eyes and by a rough tug on the mage’s hair she shoved Jaina’s face against her.

The human mage took hold on Sylvanas’ thighs. She kept her mouth closed and felt out her face’s surroundings by nose and lips. Her head took subtle nods in the process. Sylvanas soft labia gave in to Jaina’s rubs. The resting Queen hummed delightfully as Jaina’s tongue peeked out to taste her. There was no specific scent besides Sylvanas own (a scent that was an interesting case in itself) but Jaina could tell some sweetness of the fountain’s water had stuck to her parts. Windrunner was enjoying herself, feet trying to reach to stroke Jaina’s upper back, but she wasn’t… Wet.

Jaina explored the warmth with her tongue. She roamed around with long strokes, not hesitant to take time. Jaina made experimental lashes, trying to take notice if there was something Sylvanas liked in particular. The tongue’s travel brought her pleasure on every side, even while running on top of the rim of her private flesh.

“Here, my sweet,” Sylvanas extended a hand to aid her. The Forsaken Lady spread the lips of her sex for Jaina. The human’s face snuggled tighter against her. She worked now with more pace, tongue eagerly diving even deeper. Sylvanas slid her fingers away when Jaina had properly busied herself. The lashes of the human’s tongue grew better second by second.

Jaina gathered some of the flesh between her teeth and started with a tender suck, to make certain it didn’t hurt the Queen. Sylvanas released a low moan that told exactly how blessed she was feeling. Even face deep in her pussy Jaina’s face reddened: she couldn’t recall hearing anything as erotic.  She sucked harder on Sylvanas, making the elf trying to grind her hips against Jaina’s face.

As Jaina moved upwards and found the archer’s clitoris, the grip on Jaina’s hair returned. She didn’t care but pushed nose first against the nub. Flicking tongue soon followed to toy with her. Jaina remembered the favored spot nearby. She rubbed her cheekbone repeatedly over it, pressure of the grind only increasing, all while her lips embraced the Queen’s thigh.

Jaina was dirtying her whole face – and the devotion was worth it. When the mage returned to serve the lower parts of the nest, Sylvanas was drenched. Jaina’s smeared face spread the glistening fluid all over the pussy. Her lips were getting numb, but Jaina penetrated the groaning elf with her tongue, wanting to drown the Queen in immense arousal. She swallowed the Queen’s honey with gratitude.

“Jaina…” Sylvanas heaved, fangs peeking out behind her gaping lips. “Come to me. You will tire yourself in that position,” Sylvanas pat the ground next to her. Her ears sloped downwards in weary submission. It was probably something Sylvanas wouldn’t want to hear about, but it told more than enough for Jaina.

“Have I done well?” She still asked, quickly washing her face before trying to crawl out of the pond.

“Excellently – but there is far more to be achieved,” the elven queen’s ears raised back to their position at the same time as a wry smile curved her lips. Sylvanas grabbed the humans arm and with fine strength pulled Jaina fully on the surface.

The Queen lay with boldly spread legs and Jaina hadn’t moved away from them. The human didn’t think further as she reached to touch Sylvanas again. The archer had laid herself completely on her back. She caressed the soaked place with the back of her fingers.

“Ah… I’m still unsure, I might not be aroused.” Sylvanas teased Jaina. The ardent Queen was fondling her own breasts, nipples getting massaged by her palms.

“You can’t blame me—You’re different, after all.” Jaina’s fingertips found a grip on Sylvanas’ petite clit.

“Remember this then, for the future,” the elven woman’s back arched slightly for the way Jaina handled her, “If an undead cuddles your bosom and your tongue has been in their mouth, chances are they _can_ and _are_ , horny for you.” Sylvanas whined at the end of her sentence. Jaina’s hand treaded on her labia, feeling the lewdness all around, but not entering her properly.

“Now please me, human,” the lingering was unbearable. “I will not repeat myself.” The opportunity had to be taken quickly, before it withered away, the spark disappearing into darkness that painted everyone distasteful in Sylvanas’ undead eyes.

Jaina found enjoyment in her position. The proud woman was obviously holding back restless quivers of her body. She released Sylvanas from her waiting, one finger finding its way inside. It felt all different to slide into another woman. One wasn’t enough. By Sylvanas’ command Jaina fingered her with a pair, practicing with restful shoves. The surrounding was as tight as it was slick. Her Lady’s hips accompanied the hand’s movements. Jaina watched the heavily breathing elf who enjoyed her treat with closed eyes. Tamed like this, the Banshee Queen didn’t look dangerous at all.

Jaina’s mission was to fill the Queen’s smooth legs with kisses. Her hand thrusted several times into the Queen, varying in depth. When the muscles gave in, another digit delved inside. The mage curled her fingers repeatedly. She reached forward with her free hand to feel Sylvanas’ abdomen. The muscles tightened in the rhythm of her bucking hips. Jaina found contradictory that significant coldness was veiling the elf’s body.

“You are a gentle lover, Jaina,” Sylvanas growled. The fangs scratched her bottom lip, manifesting the woman’s frustration. She wasn’t angry at the human, but at herself. “Don’t waste your tenderness to me. I am an atrocious creature.”

 Jaina handled her like an angel. Reasoning with her had no effect. She refused to see Sylvanas’ in the shadow she had been cursed to carry.

“If you were what you’re proposing I wouldn’t have a head anymore.” Sylvanas grinned for she had been close to crushing that head between her thighs. Jaina had wolfed her down like she was the mage’s favorite dinner. Now her fingers were at the opening of her cavity, circling around its outlines.

Jaina had begun to wonder did it turn Sylvanas on to get to talk down about herself. Or instead, perhaps she enjoyed the way Jaina didn’t want to hear any of it. She shoved her hand deeper in the horny elf and paced up the rhythm.

Not long after Sylvanas reached the peak of her pleasure, gripping Jaina’s wrist as the Queen’s insides twitched hard around her fingers. Jaina felt happy she had managed to do that. The Queen looked stunning with her eyebrows softly bent together, expressing her overwhelming relief.

Sylvanas invited her closer. Jaina crawled on top of her, sensing her own body’s sweaty condition compared to the chill skin of the undead. Sylvanas supported the human by crossing her fingers on Jaina’s backside.

“Mmm,” Sylvanas pressed her nose to Jaina’s cheek. “Is that how I smell? Curious.” She sniffed the human's face.

“If I’m completely honest, I thought the taste would be stronger.” Jaina pondered.

“The taste of what? Death?” Windrunner snarked.

“Womanhood?” She smiled sheepishly. The brew Jaina had dipped her face to was very mild.

“You might be the most powerful sorceress in the realm, but also a very silly one,” Sylvanas tucked some of Jaina’s hair behind her ear before kissing her swollen lips. Their redness shone bright from all the duties Jaina had tasked them with.

It got clear to Jaina that the elf wanted her to move a bit upwards by all the nudging on her buttocks.

“Good girl,” Lady Sylvanas mumbled, mouth full of the human’s mellow bosom again, after Jaina had moved accordingly. To words like that the mage could only blush as an answer…

“A-Ah,” Jaina breathed soundly as she was suddenly touched down there: especially when Her Lady’s fingers were undeniably cold. Sylvanas reached for her lips over her ass, making Jaina shiver. She liked that. The rubbing fingertips quickly familiarized themselves with Jaina’s parts, coolness getting lost into her heat. If anybody, even _an animal_ , had wandered to see the women in their current position, Jaina would have locked herself into a dungeon and never exited it again.

“Somebody got excited of treating an undead,” Sylvanas squeezed harshly the whole slicky vulva of Jaina’s. The wetness covered everything, soaking up all the cute hairs of the human.

“Shut up,” Jaina huffed. Her lower muscles were tightening along the trail of Sylvanas’ fingers. The elf chuckled smugly as usual, then burying her attention to play with the breasts before her. She nibbled on the skin while massaging Jaina, both hands doing similar motions on her outer parts. Jaina didn’t know which direction to push her hips to help herself. Delight was squirming everywhere and not enough anywhere at the same time.

Sylvanas was teasing her. She made her lips gape and cuddled the labia in the pinch of her fingertips. Jaina ached so dearly that she couldn’t think of anything except her core getting stuffed full.

“Oh, thank god, Sylvanas,” the human’s words were a sigh combined with a moan. Sylvanas pressed fingers up in her, dreamily penetrating the treasure choking in honey. The elven woman let her hand rest still, feeling panting Jaina clinging to her head. She was rustling the elf’s ears in the careless process, one of them bending against Jaina’s throat and jaw. Sylvanas swallowed.

She continued to slide her fingers in and out of Jaina. The mage was eagerly bumping against Sylvanas’ hand, responding to whatever pace the Banshee Queen chose to endorse her with. Jaina loved long strokes the most, slow pulling out making her mind foggy.

Even after her first orgasm, Sylvanas wasn’t finished.

“Sylvana—ah,” The elf tortured her with fast thrusts. Jaina couldn’t keep up with her desires. Hearing the lustful cries of her own pussy didn’t help. Euphoria and madness were getting to Jaina, no clue which stood closer. Sex hadn’t ever gotten her so clouded. Bedding the Banshee Queen had gotten her drunk.

Sylvanas head moved under her bouncing body. One of the long ears appeared to the human’s weary vision. Jaina licked the sharp ear tip. The mage hadn’t even noticed Sylvanas biting her until she withdrew her teeth.

“No,” Windrunner growled. Jaina was sloppily prod by the elf’s hand, every digit except her thumb ending up as deep as they could.

“Oh, _yes_ ,” the blonde riding the fingers insisted. Jaina slipped a fine bit of the ear between her lips, twisting her tongue around the curious thing. Sylvanas made a strange noise Jaina couldn’t decipher, but she did feel the Queen trying to punish her by even rougher pushes. The ear escaped her sucking as Sylvanas diverted her head. Glancing down at her face, Jaina saw a whole new expression of sulking embarrassment on Sylvanas’ face. The missing ability of blushing wasn’t enough to cover it.

 “I won’t tell anybody,” Jaina promised softly, taking another broad lick around the ear.

The idea made her giggle.

Flaunting with their meeting in general wasn’t necessarily an option.

 ♡

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what Blizzard thinks of me after this...  
> If you enjoyed it, leave a comment to let me know. Even one word describing your thoughts motivate me ♡


	3. Complete

The sky had cried for hours. Sylvanas sat behind a curtain of rain, pointy ears listening to the lively landscape. Raindrops raced on the rocks surrounding her. Some water united with blankets of moss, some bounced into the grass from the rocks’ smooth surface. Wind waltzed loudly with the old trees. The breeze was invisible on Sylvanas’ skin.

In the distance, the magical fountain flowed over its stony edges. If Sylvanas guessed right, the nature here was perfect because the pond’s spills fed the ground. From the cave they had retreated to, Sylvanas threw a pebble to the pool. The Horde leaders must’ve wondered of her whereabouts. The last sighting of the Banshee Queen was not a pretty one.

Sylvanas had forgotten the short cycle of human routines.

After clouds had gathered to cover the sky’s lights, ready to unfold in rain by any moment, Lady Jaina had not only gotten cold, but also realized her exhaustion. Sylvanas admired the mage’s ability to summon things by the snap of her fingers. A small campfire had ignited. Then came a blanket, for which Jaina had laid herself. By a short spell she had returned Sylvanas’ clothing too, all of the decorated plates in their former glory.

Now the mage slept under Sylvanas’ crimson cloak. The Banshee Queen heard her breathing, slow and steady, one sigh after another. It was the finest of moments for something awful. Sylvanas had straddled the woman twice so far, clawed hands creeping close to Jaina’s throat. When the mage shifted her head, Sylvanas had quailed.

She couldn’t do it.

What kind of a coward killed another in their sleep anyways? She wasn’t a bastard without honor. She had no right to even think about this possibility. No matter how her war machine would benefit from the loss of a great enemy mage. It was not _right_. Sylvanas collected gravel to her gloves and forcefully scrunched it up. The tiny stones squeaked in her palms. The Banshee in her wanted to swirl out and scream from the bottom of her lungs.

Spending time by herself was hard for Sylvanas.

Yet she was always alone, in her never resting state. 

The voices in the back of her head nagged at her. The cries of those she had betrayed, the shouts of the disappointed, the rage of the resisting. Lastly, the weeping of the high elf long ago perished. She shook her head. _Nonsense._

Sylvanas laid herself next to the sleeping human.

Lady Jaina was a natural beauty. As she had always been. Sylvanas touched the stray of golden hair, moving it so it didn’t hide her face. They had met in terms of diplomacy, on opposite sides of grand tables. There had been times when Sylvanas pitied Jaina. She fought so mightily for peace, only deaf ears listening, Sylvanas herself included. Years passed, times changed, but Jaina’s heart of peace hadn’t faltered.

Even with her bright eyes closed, beauty lingered on her face, around her even lips and tapered nose. Sylvanas pressed her mouth softly on the mage’s forehead, barely feeling the touch. Jaina stirred in her slumber and nuzzled her face against the red cloak.

Everything had been so vivid for Sylvanas. She had thought it was impossible for her to feel that way anymore. She hadn’t even cared what Jaina thought of her: on her back with the prettiest girl between her thighs, Sylvanas had let desire take free control of her, without regrets. She hadn’t only experienced indulgence, but also freedom.

Now, with the missing breeze on her skin and her unfeeling lips, Sylvanas remembered how momentary all of this was. Countless people were looking for them. After Jaina woke up, they’d have to part with haste.

Sylvanas chose to be selfish. There was something she still wanted the mage to experience.

She interrupted Jaina’s sleep by pillowing a gloved hand on the blonde’s crotch. She felt the nest of hair behind the red fabric and caressed the spot with her thumb. Jaina’s eyelashes batted tiredly as she tried to open her gaze. The sleepy mage yelped in surprise as Sylvanas’ face filled her vision. She was being kissed hard for the first thing she could comprehend.

“I—Good morning?” Jaina was driven out of breath. “I was not r-ready for that,” the Queen’s lips sealed hers for another time. Sylvanas kissed her roughly, no care given was she even awake or not. Jaina felt her downstairs rubbed through the cloak that warmed her body, a hand running along the whole length between her legs.

“You-Your claws, Sylvanas,” Jaina whined, mouth getting covered again. Why wasn’t the darned woman answering to her? Nevertheless, the mage’s waist followed the moving intruder. Jaina could feel herself staining the fabric.

“Darling, are you alright?” Jaina’s head diverted Sylvanas’ lips before the mage got a proper look into her glowing eyes. Annoyance lowered the elf’s eyebrows together.

“I’m not your _darling_ ,” she hissed, leaving Jaina’s side. Jaina was bewildered by the whole waking up. She tried to figure out how long she had slept for. The nearby campfire was still burning with quiet pattering and loud rain ravaged outside.

Jaina was grabbed harshly by her hips. The tight grip hurt her, a whimper left her throat. Sylvanas forced Jaina completely around, such neglect in her actions that she landed on her stomach with a thud and groan.

“What are you doing?” Jaina screamed, having hit her forehead to the ground as well. The thin blanket was as comforting as nothing. She was instructed not to move. Clinking noises were heard as Sylvanas tried to furiously remove her right vambrace. The leather clasps relented and Sylvanas tossed the armor aside, a glove following swiftly after.

What was this ardor about? From the corner of her eye she saw Sylvanas kneeling behind her. Then she was being handled again, now an icy hand perking up her lower body.

“You expect me to give myself to you after hurting me like that?”

Sylvanas saw the mage was right, her skin bleeding from few spots on her loins, where her claws had struck her.

“Yes,” the elf simply answered. Jaina had settled down perfectly, head low and bottom held up by her knees. Sylvanas saw her glimmering state without trouble.

“So very easy, Lady Proudmoore.” Sylvanas purred. Jaina grumbled, still perplexed about the situation. She hadn’t gotten a chance to even rub her eyes. She thought the undead Queen had slept as well, but Sylvanas was everything but drowsy. Heat had pooled between Jaina’s legs faster than the mage approved. It could also be that the heat never left her…

Sylvanas got into groping her soft pubics. Yesterday had made it very clear to Jaina that the Banshee Queen had some odd fascination with them. Perhaps it was because the elf was porcelain herself. Jaina got no extra courting along her vulva: The Queen’s fingers plunged into her once more, a lewd sound of moisture approving of their journey.

No other being got this horny for Sylvanas. After quick shoves Jaina’s slit was gaping for more. Sylvanas lived for the feeling of the mage’s flesh throbbing hard around her hand. Jaina’s bosom bounced happily with her humping hips. Sylvanas pawed her relentlessly, making the human wail verses of compliments. Jaina was thankful that the cave didn’t echo her cries. She trembled with overstimulation as Sylvanas travelled in and out of her, simultaneously nudging her clitoris. Her pussy gobbled Sylvanas all the way to her wrist, shrouding the unit in her juices of love. She didn’t have to beg; Sylvanas granted her everything she wanted and _much_ _more_.

She came intensively – too intensively to be the morning’s first duty. The elf was relieved. She felt good, just as good as before. And Jaina… Jaina was intoxicating as ever. Messy hair mirrored her mood’s disorganized state. Sylvanas didn’t want to let her go.

“I’m sorry I hurt you,” the Banshee Queen asked to be forgiven. It hadn’t been her intention, but the elf just… Had a violent need to feel the mage, not completely remembering her squishiness. It wouldn’t happen again, she promised. Jaina was breathing heavily next to her, eyes closed. If Sylvanas heard correctly, the human told her not to worry about it, because it had been quite hot in the end, yet still not giving her approval to the action. Her speech was badly garbling.

“Jaina,” the sound of her name got the mage to open her beautiful blue eyes. Their noses were almost touching.  “I can’t let you rest yet,” Sylvanas grinned. Jaina gave her lips a plain peck, already pushing herself partly on top of Sylvanas, though she was nowhere near sobered up.

“Of course not. But I have no idea how to strip you from all of that.” Jaina eyed downwards around the crimson attire. She wondered if Sylvanas had a special servant who was responsible of arranging the feathers.

“ _No, no_ , my sweet,” Sylvanas pushed her off. “Not me. I want _you_ here,” the elven woman cupped her own face with Jaina’s hands.

“Kisses?” Jaina guessed. No, it wasn’t kisses, she deducted quickly from the elf’s smile changing expressionless.

“I want to eat you out, Lady Jaina of Theramore,” Sylvanas enunciated in a mocking manner, “So sit swiftly on me with that drenched cunt of yours,” she continued, voice low and gaze dwelling more and more in seduction as her words flowed.

“Ah, now I understand. Thank you for the clarification,” Jaina blushed up to her ears, eyes escaping Sylvanas. “…Are you sure? I-I’m pretty heavy.” Any part of her wasn’t as firm as Sylvanas’ was. Her sorceress skills didn’t require that much muscle work. Though Jaina couldn’t call herself to be out of shape either.

Sylvanas made clear that she wouldn’t let the mage go before she had done it. Jaina insisted on knowing why, for she was rather satisfied already, but only got a smug “you’ll see,” as an answer. So, with rosy red cheeks Jaina adjusted her position, rising above the taller woman and trapping her head between her thighs. Had she really just _done that_? If you asked Sylvanas, the human was being shy at an odd moment again. There was nothing the Dark Lady hadn’t already seen.

“Gently, okay?”

“You’re such _a vanilla_ ,” Sylvanas had to force the mage onto her lips by a grip on her buttocks. Jaina was a professional at lingering. Her bare crotch hit Sylvanas’ face. The elf was quick to latch her tongue at the human, complying with her request. Her human gasped at the new sensation: Sylvanas’ tongue took a slow and lengthy tour around her parts.

Despite Sylvanas giving her all the opportunity to, Jaina resisted on sitting on the elf’s head with more weight. Jaina confiscated the Queen’s hands from groping her ass, especially because only one of them was freed of the vambraces. She kept her hips in place and Sylvanas nuzzled by her slit, wanting Jaina’s cove to drool more on her. The elf’s sluggish tongue toyed with mouthfuls of her rich folds.

“Sway your hips,” Sylvanas said, nodding against Jaina’s down parts. Jaina had crossed their fingers and now the larger hands demandingly squeezed Jaina’s.

“Mnhh—I don’t want to hurt you,” Jaina’s trembling voice had gone high pitched. The human didn’t understand. She wouldn’t break. Jaina managed a timid sway of back and forth movement. Sylvanas worked with it, bringing even more pleasure to the mage. She groomed the whole length of Jaina’s slit, not forgetting to meddle with her clitoris either.

When Jaina applied more pressure on her face, Sylvanas opened her mouth wide and sucked on the soft flower. Its dribbling nectar guttered down her throat. Sylvanas thirst only strengthened. The human tasted slightly of salt, probably from the amount of sweat her skin constantly dwelled in, wherever Sylvanas laid her touch. Jaina’s private speckle was a lovely place to nest one’s face.

“You look gorgeous, Sylvanas,” for some reason the human wanted to present that now, though she couldn’t even see her altogether. It was the devotion that surrounded the elf, her only intention to make Jaina squirm in lust. The elf munched her like a wild animal.

Jaina grinded her hips forcibly on Sylvanas’ face. _Finally_. Jaina moved however she pleased without rejections, no matter did she wish to wet Sylvanas’ forehead or jaw. The human couldn’t help smiling at the tender sensation of the elven eyebrows tickling her inner thighs. She painted Sylvanas slowly with herself: The Queen rewarded her with kisses on her flower.

Sylvanas' canines felt like little corners of her mouth. A rapid tongue kept Jaina penetrated, no rest given before the Queen had escorted Jaina to her limits for the millionth time.

♡

Rain quieted. The sun was back on its throne as the reigning element of the sky and the two women prepared silently for their departure. Neither of them wanted it – but it had to be done. That was something they both acknowledged. Jaina approached Sylvanas, who stood among the sodden grass. She admired the sun, Jaina knew, much in a way like she hadn’t seen the bright orb in a long time.

“You’ll lose that staring competition, Windrunner,” Jaina remarked with a smile. She handed out the red cloak that was folded neatly on her forearms. Sylvanas took a step closer.

“Keep it. It has my scent. And yours,” a teasing grin was almost her trademark by now.

“Then you may have mine,” Jaina unclasped the blue cloth around her shoulders. Sylvanas accepted the gift. Before Jaina’s hand returned to her side, the elf caught it. For a moment she thought what to say, just holding the mage’s hand in the air like it was something precious. Jaina waited patiently.

“If you...” Sylvanas tried to find the correct words, looking into Jaina’s eyes. “If you ever want us to meet again, I promise to protect you by all my might, Lady Jaina.” Sylvanas didn’t want to sound desperate, but being honest with herself, she knew she would long for the woman.

She kissed Jaina’s knuckles, like she had done in the healing pool. Sylvanas was like reborn, from her ears to her toes. She would never forget what Jaina had done for her, at the cost of deep inquiring they both would soon face.

“I know,” Jaina answered, heart already fluttering of yearning. Windrunner wouldn’t guess how many nights Jaina spent embracing the colors of the Horde, hoping that one day there would be a chance for them to meet again.

As swiftly as the runes had brought the two, the magical patterning also took the two, returning the women to reputable distances from each other. The sapphire fountain remained, silent water sealing their secrets.

 ♡

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas: That's it?? More.  
> Me: Are you even aware how badly you've interrupted my entrance exam studies????  
> Sylvanas:  
> Me: Hey guys, would you read some sort of a sequel? Or some new kind of Sylvaina fic?
> 
> Anybody who's read this story, thank you ♡ And for those who've left kudos or commented, you're the MVP's!!!  
> You can find me from http://punaruusu.tumblr.com/  
> If you'd like to send me some kind words, ideas or dank memes, I'm almost always available :)


End file.
